Butterfly
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Rylee Katherine Malfoy has some unfinished business with her father. She sings to him and hopes he understands.


16 year old Rylee Katherine Malfoy sat in her room at her grandparents house looking out over the gardens. Her father talked about how much her mum loved it here. How she had grown up with three brothers and a very large family. Sitting in the corner of the room was her mothers guitar. Rylee stared at it for a moment before walking over and picking it up, she smiled feeling the familiar feel in her hands. She used to sit up here for hours with Lily learning how to play the guitar. She remembered her first guitar lesson "Ok monkey all you do is strum." Lily had told her.

"Strum?" 6 year old Rylee asked her.

"Mmm hmm." Lily smiled "It's quite easy. You put your fingers here," she placed Rylee's small fingers on the guitar "and you strum." Lily ran Rylee's fingers down making the instrument make a beautiful sound. "Perfect."

She smiled at the memory strumming a few chords. Then as if the flood gates had opened she remembered two years after her first lesson when Lily had fallen ill. Something no one expected. "What's going on?" Rylee asked her big brothers.

Fabian shook his head "I don't know Ry."

Gideon smiled softly and took her hand in his "It'll be ok." they were so much older and wiser than she was. They were 17 and she was 8, so they must know what they were talking about.

Scorpius sat in the far corner his head in his hands. Rylee walked over and sat in the chair next to him "Daddy?"

Scorpius looked at her "Hey monkey. You ok?"

Rylee shook her head "I don't understand any of this daddy."

"I know. Neither do I sweetheart."

"Mr. Malfoy?" the healer walked over to them.

Scorpius stood up looking the man in the eye "Yes? My wife how is she?" he asked.

"I am so sorry. We've done, everything we can." the healer put a hand on his shoulder before walking away.

Scorpius fell back into his chair not knowing what to do. Rylee remembered walking into her mothers hospital room and seeing the guitar sitting in the corner "Monkey?" Lily had whispered.

Rylee walked over to the bed "Hi mummy."

"Monkey, promise me you'll take care of daddy."

"I promise mummy. But you'll be here too. You can help me." Rylee said.

Lily smiled softly "No monkey I won't. I'll be in your hearts, but I won't be here."

"You have to be though!" Rylee cried.

"Shh it's ok." Lily soothed. "Play something for me Ry. Play me a song."

Rylee picked the guitar up and sat next to the bed and played the only song she knew a poem Lily had put music to "Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be Can't go far but you can always dream." the little girl sang to her mother.

Lily smiled and listened to her daughter. Scorpius walked in and sat on her bed "Hi love."

"Hi." Lily smiled at him.

"What am I going to do Lily? I can't do this without you."

"You can." Lily said "You have to. For me and for Rylee. I love you." she said her breathing becoming shallower.

Scorpius began to cry as he held his wife. "No Lily, please don't leave me." She was gone.

Rylee stared stunned at what had just happened she put the guitar down and walked back to her brothers. "Rylee are you ok?" Fabian asked when she came back into the waiting room.

"Mummy's gone." Rylee whispered wrapping her arms around Fabian's waist.

"What?" her brothers exchanged a look before running off down the hall.

That had happened eight years ago. Fabian and Gideon were both married now and Fabian's wife Amy was expecting a child. "Rylee?" Scorpius knocked on the door.

Rylee turned "Oh hey dad."

"I figured I'd find you up here." Scorpius said walking further into the room.

"Yeah well here I am." she said looking at him.

"Still mad at me for something huh?" Scorpius asked noticing her biting tone.

"Duh." Rylee said walking back to the window seat guitar in hand.

"Your mum used to love watching the stars like that."

"Stop!" Rylee said looking at him "Just stop. You can cut the act, I know you hate having me without her. I know I'm some kind of burden on your shoulders. I was eight when she died dad. You stopped calling me 'monkey' and you stopped being you. To Fabian and Gideon it didn't matter they were adults. But me? I was a child. I needed you to be there for me. You were, but you weren't my daddy anymore. You were a shell." by now Rylee had tears streaming down her face.

Scorpius looked at her "I was a horrible father I know. Without your mum I didn't know what to do."

"I didn't care. I just wanted you to be there. To call me monkey and tell me stories about her. My day of Hogwarts all I wanted as for you to hug me and tell me you loved me. Your exact words to me were 'have a good term kid. See you at Christmas.' Do you know how that made me feel?!"

Scorpius covered his face with hands and ran both through his hair "It made you feel like I didn't love you."

Rylee looked at him "Yeah." she nodded "That's how I felt."

Scorpius walked over and sat on the bed "Did you know that every night I come into your room and cover you, kiss your forehead and whisper in your ear."

"That was you?" Rylee looked at him. "I always thought I was dreaming."

"No," Scorpius shook his head "it was me."

"So you do love me?" Rylee said.

Scorpius nodded "I love you very much Monkey."

Rylee picked the guitar up again "Can I sing you a song mum taught me?"

Scorpius nodded "Of course."

Rylee sighed and began to play the chords and smiled at Scorpius "You tucked me in, turned out the light Kept me safe and sound at night Little girls depend on things like that Brushed my teeth and combed my hair Had to drive me everywhere You were always there when I looked back You had to do it all alone Make a living, make a home Must have been as hard as it could be And when I couldn't sleep at night Scared things wouldn't turn out right You would hold my hand and sing to me"She looked at Scorpius still strumming the chords "Sing with me daddy,"

Scorpius smiled and looked at her together the two sang "Caterpillar in the tree How you wonder who you'll be Can't go far but you can always dream Wish you may and wish you might Don't you worry, hold on tight I promise you there will come a day Butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away Flap your wings now you can't stay Take those dreams and make them all come true."

Rylee smiled and continued to sing on her own "Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away We've been waiting for this day All along and knowing just what to do Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away." she continued playing until she knew it was over.

"That was amazing monkey." Scorpius smiled.

"Thanks daddy." Rylee smiled. "I love you."

"Ry?" Fabian walked in and looked at her. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to," she turned and saw that Scorpius was gone. "umm no one."

"Ok, well Grandmum wants you to come down for dinner."

"Alright." Rylee smiled then shook her head "You know what I'm actually not hungry. I'm going to go take a walk."

"Ok." Fabian smiled.

Rylee walked to the cemetery by the little white church. She walked to the family plot and sat down looking at the gravestones in front of her.

**Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy**

Born 15 August 2008 Death 21 May 2054

Loving Daughter, Wife and Mother

_Forever in our hearts_

Beside her mother's was another stone

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Born 10 March 2006 Death 21 May 2066

Wonderful Son, Devoted Husband, Loving Father

_Death is another adventure_

"It wasn't fair!" Rylee cried looking at them "All I wanted was to have my parents. Daddy you killed yourself! I found out while I was school! You died the night before my birthday! I spent my seventh and my twelfth birhtday's at funerals. I became an orphan at twelve. You don't know what that did to me. I pretend to see you, talk to you. I pretend to see what I want. Grandpa Harry says I'm going away for awhile, that I need help. I don't want to go though. So right here and right now I'm going to end it all." Rylee pulled her wand out and closed her eyes ready to end her life.

"STOP!"

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! Who do you think yelled for her to stop? I will tell you if you ask lol


End file.
